


Egen lykkes smed

by kvernknurr



Series: Frigg [10]
Category: Kaptein Sabeltann | Captain Sabertooth - Formoe
Genre: 1700s, 18th Century, slight non-con
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvernknurr/pseuds/kvernknurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Etter en strabasiøs påske, ender Frigg opp i Verstingbukta igjen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Egen lykkes smed

**Author's Note:**

> Denne historien gir mer mening om du har lest de andre i serien først. Kanskje spesielt "En heftig aften..." og "Langfredagsfjæra". Madelen og Charlotte har jeg fått lånt av DiDaydreamer her på AO3.

Frida brukte foten til å dytte vekk en måse fra den tjafsete kroppen som lå tett opp mot døren inn til Verstingbuktas smed. Måsen veivet med vingene og traff Friggs fjes et par ganger før den endelig lettet. Frigg lente seg på albuene og kikket på Frida som om hun hadde valset rett inn i soverommet hennes. "Hva er klokka?" Ordene rydde ut av munnen hennes og hun prøvde ikke engang gjette ved å se seg rundt, for i Verstingbukta var det nærmest umulig å se forskjell på halv tre på formiddagen og halv tre på natten. 

"Den er vel nærmere seks, tror jeg." Svarte Frida, og når Frigg tenkte seg om kunne det nok godt stemme. Det var selve spøkelsestimen i denne bukta. For tidlig for noen å være våken, og for seint til og med for de mest ramsalte sjørøverne. En time eller to hvor gatene lå tomme, sett bort fra måsene, lausbikkjene, og de som snublet seg tilbake fra litt mer private tokt mens alkoholen fordampet. 

"Hva er det du ligger her for?" Spurte Frida og rettet litt på korsettet hun bare en halvtime tidligere hadde hastet seg litt for mye med. 

Frigg karret seg opp og ble sittende på knærne. "Jeg venter på smeden."  
Frida lo hest, "Da må du vente lenge, for han mønstret på et skip forrige uke for å hjelpe til." Frigg stønnet frustrert og gned seg i øynene. "Er det bare en smed her?" Til å være en gjenganger her hørtes Frigg oppriktig spørrende ut. Frida smilte ubrydd, "Hva er det som haster sånn med en smed da?" Hun bydde hånden og dro Frigg opp av marka. Frigg kjente svaret, Riegers ringmerke, gnisse kaldt mot over kragebeinet hennes og hun klarte å kvele grøsset sitt.  
"Det er en lang historie." Sukket Frigg tomt. "Flott. Du kan fortelle, hvis du vil, over litt frokost i byssa før jeg sulter ihjel!" Frida grep henne over håndleddet og hastig dro Frigg etter seg mot kaia.

***

Med et fornøyd og mettet vink småløp Frigg ned landgangen fra Bjørn Barsks nye skip. På de få timene de hadde skravlet vekk nede i byssa, hadde Verstingbukta våknet til liv. En butikkeier feide for sin egen dør, et par døddrukkede pirater gjenoppstod fra en landsatt robåt nede i gata, og bordellmoren på Noahs Ark åpnet opp vinduet sitt og ble stående og beskue bybildet. Frigg dukket ned i kragen på jakken og smatt inn på Stormåsen, unna Charlottes søkelys.

Hun stakk hendene ned i bukselommene og bekreftet av de var alt for tomme. Ikke hadde hun nøkkelknippet sitt heller. Frigg ble stående en stund og ta innover seg at hun manglet nøkkelknippet sitt. Det var ikke noe spesielt med det, og hun hadde flere ganger måte skrape ihop et nytt sett. Likevel var det noe så lammende og skulderbetyngende med tanken på at enda et knippe var borte, og hun husket ikke engang når det hadde forsvunnet for henne, selv om hun hadde en klemmende anelse som fikk halsen til å snøre seg. Metallet kjentes ut som det bøyde seg innover og bet mot ribbeina, fikk føttene til å svaie under henne. Hun sto uten en eneste nøkkel og for hver nøkkel hun innså manglet, var det som hun ikke kunne huske hva den låste opp. 

En høyreist, mumlende franskmann dultet borti henne i døråpningen så hun endelig datt ut av tankene. Hun kom til seg selv og ble møtt av en vegg av lyd, en kvinnelatter, plystring, og minst fem forskjellige språk som prøvde å overdøve hverandre. Frigg kikket lengre inn i vertshuset og innså at til tross for all støyen var de bare en håndfull gjeng her inne. 

Hun plasserte seg ved bardisken og lente seg inn mot den hvitblonde jentungen som stod der. "Hvor er sjefen?" Hvisket Frigg. Jenta nikket mot en stamkunde og snudde seg mot Frigg, "Han er borte et par dager. De hadde behov for en ekstra på et skip og..." Hun ble avbrutt av Frigg, "Altså, hva skjer med at alle bare stikker?" Jenta flirte, "Nei, si det. Men det var tregt her en stund og da det plutselig dukket opp et skip som trengte ekstra hender, så ble det slik." 

Frigg sukket. "La han igjen et nøkkelknippe?" Prøvde hun. Jenta trakk på skuldrene, "Bare dette." Hun trakk ett opp av lommen på forkleet sitt og fikk det snappet ut av hendene. Frigg studerte hver enkelt nøkkel, men kastet det tilbake. "Typisk." Stønnet hun, og trakk på skuldrene før hun smatt vekk og opp trappa. Hun pirket opp den hemmelige døren og hastet seg ned den ekle trappen så hun gled de siste trinnene og nesten slukket lyset hun famlet rund med. Det lille pengeskrinet lå endevendt lengre inn i tunnelen. Den tufsen av en krovert hadde tømt det for hver eneste lille mynt. Frigg ble stående forknytt og glane på det ei stund, tvinnet flasken som hang i en snor om halsen mellom fingrene. Ølgesvetten hun hadde funnet på Langfredag. Frigg kikket seg rundt før hun dro snoren over hodet, myste mot flasken og stakk den ned mellom et par gråstein bak nederste trinn i trappa. 

Med ett hun skrittet ned siste trinn fra andre etasje, tok en arm tak i henne og spant henne lekent rundt. Hennes bryst traff magen på et kjent fjes som lo varmt. Han trakk henne inn til seg i en bjørneklem. "Frigg! Min lille snømus!" Han svingte henne rundt så de dultet borti folk og møbler. Friggs flir druknet i lærfrakken. "Samuel." Stemmen hennes slo mot brystet hans, og da han endelig stanset, presset hun seg tettere inntil. "Jeg er min egen snømus, og ingen andres." Protesterte hun helt opp under haken på han, mens fingrene gled ned i lommene hans. Hun telte mynter kjapt med fingrene mens mannen steppet ivrig på føttene med et lurt glis. "Åsså så tidlig på morran da." Kvitret han. Frigg fnyste og trakk til seg hendene, lot myntene hun grov frem trille lydløst ned i sine egne lommer. 

"Du, jeg har leid det siste rommet her, hva om at vi går og tester sengen litt?" Hvisket han og kveilet armene rundt midjen hennes. Frigg dro seg unna, "Jeg har en del ting å gjøre." Var alt hun kom på å si idet hun kjente hånden hans gli såvidt over metallet. Han så ikke ut til å merke noe, men hun klarte ikke tanken på at noen skulle se eller kjenne det under klærne hennes. 

Han smilte uanfektet, "Nåh, kom om du har tid. Du vet jeg venter." Han blunket ertende til henne og svinset bort til baren. Frigg smilte dødt og rygget ut døren.

Ut på gaten igjen, Frigg ble gående og pønske litt. Egentlig kunne hun godt tenkt seg å slå av noen timer med Samuel, kanskje mest fordi han faktisk hadde ei seng, men hun orket ikke tanken på spørsmålene med metallbåndet. Blikkene, spørsmålene, gjenopplevelsen. Det gikk kaldt helt ned i halebeinet. Og han tok ikke alltid et nei for et nei når han først var igang. Sist gang hadde hun haltet vekk med et blått øye. Så hadde han endt opp med et knekt ribbein, men det føltes ikke som en stor triumf. 

Plutselig fikk hun øye på Charlotte som sto og knep noen roser av en rosebusk i hagen sin, og pilte unna før Charlotte snudde seg. Frigg ramlet inn nærmeste dør. Lukta av tobakk hang tykt i den tomme lille butikken, men hun hørte stemmer lengre inn. Frigg gled innover på lette steg. Der satt en gjeng på golvet og røkte. To eldre menn med askegrå rynkete fjes, en yngre herre hun hadde sett mange ganger i Verstingbukta, og to kvinner. Den ene satt med pipa i munnen og nikket inviterende, det lange brune håret bølget seg helt ned mot beltet hennes. Den andre kvinnen satt og halvsov, åpnet bare såvidt øynene for å ense at noen stod i døra.

Den yngste av mennene klappet på puten ved siden av seg, "Sett deg." og det var da Frigg husket hvorfor han var så kjent. De skjelvende hendene hans røpet han. Igor het han og han var alltid ute etter strøjobber, ofte strandet her i Verstingbukta månedsvis om gangen. Med skjelvingene sine var det vanskelig å få noe fast jobb, til tross for at håndarbeid var det eneste som faktisk roet skjelvingene. Frigg krøp opp til puten og kjente at hun gru-gledet seg til pipen kom hennes vei. Det var i grunn ikke helt etter Friggs smak, men det hang igjen en aldri så liten pirrende dragning mot følelsen etter oppholdet på Nattsvermeren. 

"Får jeg lov?" Igor tok henne lett og dirrende i håret, så bedende på henne. Den langhårede kvinnen rakte pipen videre og lo såvidt bak røyk-osen som hang i den åpne sirkelen mellom de. Hun pekte på et par tynne fletter som hang over den ene skuldra hennes. Frigg dro resten av håret opp av jakkekragen og lot han gyve løs på kråkereiret

Mannen ved siden av Igor rakte den forbi de flettende hendene hans og bort til Frigg. Allerede i det hun lente seg for å ta imot, angret hun seg litt. Likevel pattet hun forsiktig på pipen, fikk en vellende svie i munnen, som et askete bål plutselig blusset opp nedover tunga, inni nesen og langt i halsen. Hun harket og kjente tårene sprute, ga famlende pipen videre, blendet av tårer og bobler foran øynene. Hun hostet så Igor nesten kom ut av rytmen. En følelse av velvære skylte endelig inn over henne, temmet hosten og lot skuldrene senke. Det var ikke verdt å ta imot på neste runde, den svien og kløen som brant nedover strupen, og det var slettes ikke slik hun husket det var hos Madammen på Nattsvermeren heller. Så var kanskje minnet hennes fra oppholdet der litt tåkete også, i ordets rette forstand. 

Frigg våknet senere, med sin nylagte flette lagt om halsen. Hun lå med ryggen imot røykegruppa, som hadde byttet ut den ene av de eldre herrene med en ung indisk mann med glassøye og ei formfull kvinne som allerede hadde fått to fletter av Igor. Frigg snudde seg rundt og kjente seg mer uthvilt en hun hadde gjort på lenge. Den nye kvinnen snakket lavt men hurtig og med alle, lo, kikket hastig på alle for å inkludere alle konstant. Hun pattet hardt på pipen, helt uanfektet før hun sendte den videre. 

"Hvor lenge sov jeg?" Harket Frigg og stablet seg opp på knærne på puta. "I litt over seks timer." Svarte Igor raskt. "Hæ?" Kvekket Frigg, skjøt opp av golvet litt for fort og veltet inn mot veggen. Gjengen kikket opp på henne uten at de stoppet pratingen av den grunn. Det var først når hun reiset seg at hun kjente hvor metallet hadde gnagd der hun hadde ligget og hun prøvde å dra i det under jakka uten at det syntes. "Er det no' galt?" Spurte Igor før Frigg spratt ut døra og mot gaten. 

Igjen ble hun stående i gaten en stund og prøve å finne ut noe lurt. Med hendene i lommene fant ut hun at hun manglet omtrent halvparten av det hun var skyldig Charlotte på Noahs Ark. En streng og bokførende bordellmor var ikke noe å kimse med, spesielt når hun hadde fått det for seg at Frigg var tilbøyelig til å snappe fra alles lommer bare fordi hun en gang hadde fersket henne i å snoke i pengeskrinet hennes. Men Madelen og de andre jentene der var alltid godt informerte og kunne sikkert hjelpe å finne en smed, eller noen som ihvertfall kunne hjelpe å få av dette metallet, og i tillegg holde kjeft om det. Hun luntet lutrygga bort til Noahs Ark og smøg seg forsiktig inn døra. Som alltid var det varmt allerede i vindfanget, og hun snek stille inn igjennom den tykke velurgardina som hang i døråpningen inn til stua. Underlig nok var det tomt der, men hun hørte stemmer fra døra inn til massasjestua. Så var kanskje Madelen der inne, og kanskje klarte hun å unngå Charlotte. En arm ut fra intet hogg tak i kragen på jakken hennes. Hun fulgte armen med blikket og landet på Charlotte, angret på at hun i det hele tatt vedkjente seg at noen hadde tatt tak i henne. "Se her ja." Var alt Charlotte sa. "Har du pengene?" La hun til, ristet litt i henne som om det skulle ramle ut penger av den grunn. "Jeg har bare..." Frigg kom ikke lengre, "For hvis du ikke har, så kommer du ikke inn hit." Charlottes stemme var myk men umedgjørlig og bestemt. Det var noe så inderlig stusslig over Frigg, til tross for at hun kunne finne på å rundtjele samtlige, som gjorde at bordellmødre generelt forbarmet seg over henne. Frigg tok ut myntene fra den ene lomma, "Dette er alt jeg har." Sa hun spakt. Charlotte slapp henne, tok imot pengene og hevet et øyebryn. "Sier du det, du?" Hun stakk hendene i bukselommene på Frigg og kjente etter selv. Joda, det var noe mynt i den andre også. "Alt du hadde, hva?" Charlotte så overbærende og en smule irritert ned på Frigg, som sank ytterlige ned i kragen. "Du står fortsatt i gjeld hos meg her, husk det. Og hold de lange fingra dine unna pengene her, hører du?!" Frigg nikket raskt og en smule skremt. "Men vi har nå savnet deg, uansett." Smilte Charlotte og snurret Friggs flette mellom fingrene.

"Hvor er Madelen?" Spurte Frigg så. Charlotte tenkte seg om, "Jeg tror hun er i massasjestuen." Frigg grøsset. Det var noe så ubekvemt med det rommet. Alle disse nakne mennene som lå og stønnet mens de blir marinert. Badestampene med oljer og blomster og alt det der gjorde Frigg utilpass og kvalm. Hun stakk hodet inn i døra og kikket seg rundt. Joda, der sto Madelen og sauset inn en litt lubben sjøfarer, skulle man gjette på klærne som lå slengt ved bordet. Ei av husets jenter listet seg forbi Frigg, "Unnskyld." Hvisket hun idet hun åpnet døra og med det havnet Frigg et helt steg inn i rommet. Hun krysset armene og prøvde ikke få panikk av lukta av kokosolje. "Pst! Madelen!" 

Madelen snudde seg og smilte overrasket før hun lente seg ned mot mannen og hvisket til han. Hun svinset seg mellom bordene og bort til Frigg, "Hei du! Det var lenge siden sist!" Hun klemte Frigg, som buet seg såvidt så ikke metallet skulle kjennes. "Du har en stor rift i jakken din." Erklærte hun. Frigg kom plutselig til å tenke på et kratt hun hadde løpt igjennom før hun kom til Verstingbukta. "Ja, jeg vet. Du, jeg trenger..." "Hvis du henter syskrinet mitt så kan jeg fikse det når jeg er ferdig med han her." Madelen pekte bort på mannen som tålmodig ventet på massasjebordet. Frigg ble litt satt ut. "Jo, men jeg trenger en smed." Madelen kikket skjeivt på henne. "En smed? Jeg kan høre med noen av kundene senere om du vil. Men hent syskrinet på rommet mitt, du, så fikser jeg jakka di så fort som mulig." Frigg nikket og lot Madelen dra den av henne, før hun spant rundt og løp opp trappene til andre etasje.

Samtidig ramlet Pelle og Pysa inn døra, Pysa børstet og strakk på vesten sin, Pelle derimot justerte beltet sitt. Ubrydd steg de inn forbi gardina og fikk øye på Charlotte.  
"Er hu' Madelen her ikveld?" Pelle var rask i talen, men høflig, slik seg hør og bør når man snakker til bordellbestyrerinnen. Charlotte kikket de opp og ned, "Hei gutter. Ja, men hun er opptatt." De så med ett litt betuttet ut, men fattet mot. "Ja, men da venter vi, eller hva Pysa?" Pelle satte hendene i hoftene og de begge nikket. "Joda, vi kan vente. Blir hun ledig senere?" Pysa var mildere i tonen enn broren sin. Charlotte hevet nygjerrig et øyebryn, "For all del. Dere kan sikkert vente på rommet hennes, så sender jeg henne opp når jeg ser henne. Hun er i massasjestuen i kveld." Pysa dultet i Pelle, "Massasjestua!" Utbrøt han ivrig, men ble kjapt skutt ned av Pelle. "Vi kom ikke hit for massasje!" Hvisket han hardt. Pysa sank sammen og sukket. "Greit, Pelle!" Mumlet han tilbake.

Charlotte var på tur mot kjøkkenet, "Bare gå opp til Madelens soverom og gjør dere bekvem. Jeg sender henne opp når hun er ferdig." Den silkemyke stemmen hennes forsvant med henne bak kjøkkendøren. Pelle og Pysa kikket på hverandre før de nesten kappløp opp trappa. De halset opp til korridoren og listet seg forsiktig inn Madelens soveromsdør.

Det første de møtte i det mørke rommet, var Frigg som lå langveis over senga med hodet ned mot golvet på andre siden, på jakt etter syskrinet. Det svake lyset som sev inn forbi brødrene, fikk henne til å løfte hodet. Pelle og Pysa kikket på hverandre, "Er det ei av jentene på huset? Er hun med i pakka i kveld, eller?" Hvisket Pysa og myste mot henne. Det var vanskelig å igjenkjenne til og med sin egen bror i det mørke soverommet. "Jeg vet ikke. Kanskje hun er som en liten forrett?" Pelle dultet i broren sin og humret sultent.

 

"Hva vil dere?" Knurret Frigg, fortsatt på alle fire i sengen. "Vi venter på Madelen." Pysa var fortsatt usikker på hva som egentlig foregikk, men de begge steg inn og lukket døra. Bare det lille tente lyset Frigg hadde tatt med seg, kastet et svakt oransje skimmer rundt seg. Frigg kikket dumt og en smule irritert på disse to tilsynelatende sleipe typene. "Javel, men jeg er før dere." Svarte hun platt og lente seg over kanten igjen for å lete etter syskrinet. Pelle gned hendene sammen, "Dette høres jaggu interessant ut!" Hvisket han med et ivrig pes mot Pysa, som nesten tok et skritt bak i ren forvirring.

Pelle mannet seg opp og gikk mot senga, studerte kroppen hennes der hun lå og veltet rundt for å føle seg frem under senga. Hun fisket endelig frem en boks, men kastet blikket opp mot Pelle, "Du står i veien for lyset." Hogg hun. Pelle kikket bort på Pysa og smilte, "Freidig lita jente, du!" Ertet han. Frigg ble plutselig oppmerksom på hvor nært han var, svelget stille og så bort på den identiske broren. Hun knuget den lille esken mellom hendene, "Hva vil dere?" Prøvde hun, hard og kald i stemmen, blanke fugleøyne flakket mellom de. "Hva tibyr du?" Pelle var såklart et steg foran broren allerede, litt kjappere i munnen. Frigg kravlet mot andre enden, orket ikke si noe, ville bare ut. Pelle tok henne hardt, hardere enn ment, i armen, så hun glapp syskrinet. "Jeg tilbyr ingenting!" Utbrøt hun irritert og prøvde dra seg ut av grepet hans. Pelle kikket ertelystent på henne før han så bort på Pysa, som kom nærmere. "Jasså, vi har ei sånn frøken vil-ikke her!" Humret Pelle. "Ja, det kan du ta deg gift på!" Utbrøt hun og dro seg ut av grepet hans. 

Pelle nikket til broren sin, som smatt opp foran døra. "Hvor skal du? Vi kan vel alle tre vente ilag her, finne på no' gøy inntil Madelen kommer." Frigg sto ved senga, trakk armene opp til brystet, hvor hun kjente hjertet slå hardere bak metallet. Akkurat nå virket Samuels høyre hook nesten innbydende i forhold. Så kjente hun blodet bruse, og hun bet tenna sammen, "Flytt deg!" Bjeffet hun til Pysa og manet vei mot han, skulle skyve han unna, men det var en del vekt som sto imot. Han veltet armen rundt henne istedet og flirte lett. "Men vi har jo ikke engang begynt." Kvitret han. "Og det skal vi heller aldri." Hveste hun bak armen hans og grep etter dørhåndtaket. I samme sekund hørte hun suset og kjente vinden slo imot henne før hun innså at det sto en dirrende dolk i dørkarmen. Frigg pisket blikket bort til Pelle og hans selv-imponerte glis. Hun sto som ei saltstøtte før hun kjente knærne begynne å gi etter under henne. Pysa slapp henne og hun rygget et par skritt mot senga igjen, "Dere tar feil..." Mer fikk hun ikke sagt før Pelle kom bakfra og tvang ett av Madelens mange skjerf over kjeften hennes. Frigg gispet bak tøyet og snublet ned i sengen, kjente han knyte det før hun falt helt på rygg. Med ett var Pelle og Pysa samkjørte, som når de jobbet sammen på Den Sorte Dame. De unngikk sparkene hennes, grep hver sin arm og tvang henne ned mot fotgavlen. Pelle snappet enda et skjerf fra den halvåpne skuffen og bastet hendene hennes fast i treverket Frigg kjeftet skremt bak tøyet og rev fram og tilbake uten at knuten ga etter. "Sånn." Pelle trommet seg fornøyd på magen. "Hva gjør vi nå?" Pysa skjønte hvor dumt det lød, men kikket likevel på broren. "Nja, vi kan vel vente på Madelen, høre hva hun har å si. Hu' her var jo først, så..." De lo ertende sammen. 

"Vi får varme henne opp litt da." Konkluderte Pelle og kravlet opp i sengen sammen med henne. Han løftet henne etter beltet rundt livet, "Var da voldsomt så påkledd du var da." Og det slo han ikke at jentene her på huset stort sett gikk i kjoler, kontra bukser. Derimot stusset Pysa litt. "Du, Pelle, du tror ikke at..." Pelle stønnet, "Få av henne den skjorta." Pysa så forvirret på han fra enden av senga, "Ja, men hvordan får jeg den av når hun er bundet?" Pelle, fortsatt med et godt grep rundt beltet så han løftet halve kroppen hennes over senga, furet brynene. "Dra den nå bare av så langt det går!" Pysa himlet såvidt med øya, ignorerte flommen av trygling og bannskap bak skjerfet. Han dro skjorten hennes opp og halvveis over hodet hennes, hvor den ikke gikk lengre. Både Pysa og Pelle ble stående forundret mens de kikket på metallet som snodde seg ubarmhjertig rundt kragebein, rygg og skuldre. "Hva er det her." Mumlet Pelle med en mine som var mer skremt enn noe annet. 

"Unnskyld, Frigg, det tok litt tid." Madelen skvatt ut av sin egen setning ved synet av dolken i dørkarmen. Hun så deretter bort på sengen, hvor Pelle sto, så til Pysa ved fotenden, og Frigg, bundet ved gavlen, skjorta halvveis over hodet og hengende ved hoftene, hvor Pelle fortsatt hadde et solid grep om beltet hennes. Det forundrede blikket til Madelen stanset Pelle og Pysa tvert.

Frigg klarte snu seg akkurat nok til å se Madelen i døra. De alle så på hverandre i det som kjentes som et helaften, til tross for at det godt mulig var knappe fem sekund. "Hva skjer?" Madelen beholdt roen, noe man måtte være ekspert på skulle man jobbe her. Pelle slapp Frigg så hele sengen gynget og Pysa skyndte seg å få henne løs fra sengekanten. Frigg dro av seg skjerfet rundt munnen og peste etter luft, "Idioter!" Hveste hun og slo etter Pysa. Han rygget og kikket avvergende på Madelen. 

"Vi trodde..." Startet Pelle. Madelen lukket døra bak seg, stanset han med en håndhevelse mens hun så på Frigg. "Går det bra, Frigg?" Hun nikket til svar, satte seg på knærne ved fotenden og dro ned skjorta, selv om metallet nå hadde fått flere vitner.

"Frigg? Hvorfor høres det navnet så kjent ut." Pysa kikket opp på Pelle, som klatret ned av senga. Pysa grep tak i armen på Pelle, "Jo! Det var hun som hadde den krystallkula til Maga Kahn!" Hvinte han. Pelle hysjet han beroligende. "Jeg tror kapteinen har skværet opp for lenge siden." Hvisket han. 

Madelen svingte seg innover i rommet, "Nå, gutter, kanskje dere skal beklage oppførselen deres." 

"Beklager, vi trodde du var med på leken." Mumlet Pysa. "Og beklager med den kniven, men jeg hadde altså full kontroll. Det var bare på gøy." La Pelle til og gikk for å hente den ut av dørkarmen.

"Men hva i all verden er det for no' du har under skjorta?" Spurte han så, pekte og lente seg mot veggen. Frigg krysset armene hardt inntil brystet og så seg rundt på de tre som alle nå sto og ventet på svar. "Jeg får det ikke av selv, jeg trenger en smed eller noe." Hun fikk seg ikke til å forklare at hun hadde vært fanget hos en tyrann, lenket fast til en husvegg som et dyr. Madelen kikket på brødreparet, "Smeden i Verstingbukta er bortreist." Forklarte hun. Pysa trakk lett på skuldrene og slo ut armene, "Men Rosa er jo med oss. Kanskje hun kan hjelpe?" Frigg kviknet til, grep sengegavlen og kikket på han. "Ja? Tror du hun kan få det av?" Pelle tvinnet kniven mellom fingrene, "Åjada, Rosa fikser det meste. Hun er sikkert på Den Sorte Dame eller kanskje inne på Stormåsen." 

Frigg hoppet ned av sengen men stoppet da hun innså hun ikke hadde jakken sin. Madelen smilte fornøyd, "Finn Rosa du, så ordner jeg jakken i mellomtiden." Hun blunket et sotet øye til Frigg, som nikket til de tre og smatt ut døren.

****

 

Det gikk mot natt i Verstingbukta, og Frigg hadde funnet Rosa på Stormåsen. Nå stod de krokbøyd over døren inn til smeden og med forente ferdigheter, en gaffel og ei hårnål klarte de dirke opp låsen. Frigg snudde seg kjapt og kikket opp mot Noahs Ark, og merket seg at gardinene på Madelens rom var trukket for. Hun fulgte stille etter Rosa, som allerede var på leting i mørket etter lure verktøy. De tente et par lys på veggen, før Rosa snudde seg mot Frigg. "Sånn. Få se på dette rukkelet, så skal jeg nok finne ut noe." 

Frigg vegret, men dro av seg skjorta. Hun børstet hendene nedover korsettet og strøk fingrene over metallet. Rosa furet brynene og studerte metallet der det gikk et ledd over kragebeinet, og rundt ryggen, to brede stropper av metall over skuldrene og et siste ledd på tvers bak i nakken med en krok i midten. 

Hun hadde ikke lyst å si noe, men det ble hengene spørsmål, uspurt og ubesvart i lufta rundt de. Metallet var såpass motbydende og huden rundt såpass polert av skade så Rosa gjettet seg til at dette ikke var spesielt lett å fortelle, og ikke minst vise frem. Kanskje var det lettere om ordene kom fra Rosas munn. 

"Har du vært holdt i fangenskap?" Spurte hun bak Frigg.  
Frigg nikket sakte, "Ja." Og med alt hun ikke fortalte, prøvde Rosa å la være å dikte sin egen historie av hva slags galning som hadde holdt på. 

"Det var bra du klarte rømme, da." Rosa nikket seg enig med seg selv og fant fram en krakk. Frigg holdt munn. For sant som det var, så hadde hun ikke klart å rømme. Rieger hadde bare forsvunnet, og hun hadde grepet sjansen. Fri var hun, men av ren tilfeldighet og lykke. Og nå skvatt hun av udefinerbare skygger, løp i sirkler i drømme, hørte kjettingen, Riegers spekter, rasle bak henne fortsatt. 

Rosa gikk grundig til verks. Hun saumfarte hver eneste flik av metallet etter svakheter og kom fram til at metallet ikke var så sterkt som hun hadde trodd, og helt klart bøyelig hvis varmt nok. I tillegg var det en viss mulighet for at hun skulle kunne ødelegge leddene og dermed få hele anhenget til å sprette av. Men med hud så nært kunne hun ikke gyve løs med sag. Metallet hadde vært ment for å lukkes uten videre problem, og kanskje var det en metode for å åpne det, men hun fant ingen umiddelbar logisk åpning, enten i form av nøkkelhull eller andre åpninger. Frigg fortsatte å holde kjeft, og kunne nærmest høre Rosa svette bak henne. 

Frigg sa ingenting heller da Rosa rev og slet i både henne og metallet for å prøve presse inn sag og hammer. Frigg turte ikke engang spørre hvor lang tid de hadde brukt, før Rosa endelig hadde noe mer å si enn banneord. 

"Jeg tror jeg har en plan nå. Jeg tror løsningen ligger i å sprenge leddene, eller ihvertfall bøye de til de gir etter. Men jeg må varme leddene litt, og smi noe som passer inn."

Rosa dro håret vekk fra fjeset med et tungt utpust og reiste seg kjapt. Frigg snudde seg nysgjerrig og fulgte med på Rosa som løp frem og tilbake mellom verktøyene. Det var et underlig skue å se noen slite seg sånn ut, uten at det gagnet de. Bare fordi hun hadde spurt. Rosa fikk ingenting igjen for dette, likevel stilte hun opp uten å nøle. 

Rosa var ustoppelig nå. Dette skulle hun klare. Hun hamret løs og herjet på med noe som var helt uforståelig for Frigg. Etter en stund med øredøvende hamring, rettet Rosa seg opp i ryggen, "Kanskje du tar av deg livstykket, jeg er redd jeg skal sette fyr på hele smia." Frigg så på henne en stund, "Greit." Stammet hun og tok løs de ulike hektene foran så korsettet slapp tak. Hun kastet det unna og sto nå med den blottede ryggen mot Rosa. Bare metallet som jernklør rundt huden hennes og fletten som dinglet jevnt mellom skulderbladene og svaien i ryggen, som dukket ned bak to tykke lærbelter rundt bukselivet.

Rosa snudde seg sakte rundt, ei stor klype i hånda, og i enden av den en glødende kullbit. "Stå helt i ro nå." Ordene balanserte ut av munnen på henne. Frigg frøs til og turte ikke snu hodet engang. Hun kjente bare heten i det den kom helt opp mot metallet. Rosa varmet det ene leddet med den et par sekunder, før hun med en trent hoftesving la klypa tilbake i ildstedet og grep sylen hun hadde banket til en passelig form. Hun kilte sylen inn i hulrommet på leddet og hamret det inn med en liten treklubbe. Frigg sto og holdt imot samtidig som hun prøvde å unngå å bli sneiet av det heite metallet. 

Uten forvarsel slo Rosa plutselig til, og med skremmende armstyrke tvang hun sylen oppover så leddet brast og delte seg i to. Rosa tok tak i hver ende og brettet det ut så langt det gikk uten at metallet snevret seg inn noen andre steder. Frigg snodde seg raskt ut av metallet og de begge slapp det så det gikk i golvet. Rosa ble stående bak Frigg, uten at de begge sa noe som helst. Frigg trakk pusten dypt, kjente på følelsen av bar hud mot frihet. Hun strakk og vred på skuldre og rygg så skulderbladene buktet seg og Rosa forventet nesten to vinger som skulle bryte ut av huden. Istedet snudde Frigg seg rundt, "Takk." Frigg hørtes oppriktig men fortsatt forundret ut. Rosa smilte og fnyste mens hun rakte Frigg livstykket sitt. "Ikke noe problem." Rosa hadde mest lyst å si mye mer. Hun hadde lyst å fortelle at venner hjalp hverandre, og at Frigg måtte være mer forsiktig så hun ikke havnet i fangenskap hos sadister igjen, men det var ikke noe poeng. Det hang mellom de, usagt men en selvfølge. En selvfølge som Frigg aldri kom til å følge. 

Rosa ventet til Frigg hadde fått på seg skjorta før hun slukket lysene igjen og fulgte henne ut.

Verstingbuktas gjenkjennelige nattegufs traff Frigg idet hun åpnet døra, men til hennes overraskelse ble hun møtt av flere gjenkjenbare. Der sto Madelen fremst, med Pelle og Pysa bak ryggen og ventet spent. Madelen rakte Frigg jakken og kledde den på henne, "Du ser så fornøyd ut, så jeg antar Rosa fikk metallet av?" Frigg nikket, "Ja, det føles godt å bli kvitt det." Det var kanskje dagens underdrivelse, så var ikke Frigg Verstingbuktas poet heller. "Skal du videre nå?" Spurte så Madelen, og så klart skulle Frigg det. De aller færreste var lengre enn de måtte i Verstingbukta, til tross for at det var et kjært sted. "Ja, men jeg vet ikke hvor ennå." Og før hun fikk snakket ferdig, kastet Madelen armene rundt henne i en varm og kontrollert klem. Frigg lot seg klemme, og uten et eneste nykk, krøllet hun armene rundt Madelen og boret seg inn mot henne, inn i varmen på en av ytterst få som av en eller annen grunn holdt ut med hennes sporadiske og ofte krevende gjensyn. 

Frigg slapp først, mest for ikke å være sist, og kneppet jakken sin. "Da ses vi nok en annen gang." Sa Madelen og strøk på en av Friggs mange viltre hårlokker. Frigg nikket i mangel på avskjedsord mot både Madelen og brødreparet bak, så snudde hun seg mot Rosa, som sto i døråpningen. Hun nikket takknemlig mot Rosa, som bare smilte sympatisk med et aldri så lite, forstående og advarende tipp på hodet.

Med kragen brettet helt opp, svinset Frigg hardt rundt, snudde hodet for å kikke på de en siste gang før hun la i vei nedover mot havna. 

***

En tykk tåke sev innover men et skip utmerket seg likevel blant rekken ved kaia. Frigg myste og tok et par hurtige skritt nærmere, leste på den sirlige skriften. Juno stod det. Hun skvatt til, først i ren forbauselse over å se skipet igjen, så rant det kaldt av skrekk nedover ryggraden. Hun rygget, kjente kjettingen dro i henne, jerngrepet rundt brystet. Hun trakk hendene til halsen, måtte sjekke at metallet faktisk var borte for godt. Det eneste nå som forbandt denne natten her med påskens fangenskap, var dette skipet hun hadde sett den gangen. Det kunne vært en tilfeldighet men med hennes flaks var det sjeldent det. Verstingbukta kjentes plutselig alt for lite, det snevret seg inn mot henne, gjemmesteder ble blindgater og bur. Panisk kikket hun seg rundt, den vanlige angsten for at noen skulle jage henne. Hun rygget til hun snublet over en palle og gikk i bakken med et stønn. 

En skikkelse kom rundt hjørnet og rakte henne armen, "Går det bra?" Brummet stemmen og uten videre analyse skvatt Frigg såpass at hun slo han unna og kravlet bak et par steg før hun i det hele tatt hadde fått sett fjeset. Blikket deres møttes, og hun kjente igjen de brune øynene, som så nesten oransje ut mot den mørke huden hans. Det var Junos kaptein.  
"Jeg ville bare hjelpe deg..." Forklarte han forbauset og rakte henne armen på nytt. "Jeg trodde det var noen andre." Mumlet hun lettet og lot seg hjelpe opp. "Neida, det er bare meg, Nelius." Han smilte avvæpnende. "Men jeg kjenner deg igjen." La han til. "Jeg fersket deg i å stjele fra skipet mitt for en tid siden, men du virket så desperat så jeg lot det gå." Han knegget lett og stakk armene i lommene på losjakken. Frigg kremtet og knuget hendene sammen, "Har du noen gjester med på skipet ditt?" Hun turte knapt spørre, men måtte vite om hun skulle legge på sprang eller ikke. Nelius så spørrende på henne, "Nei? Hvordan det?" Frigg sank skuldrene litt og fulgte etter han der han gikk mot kaia og lente seg på et rekkverk. "Hva heter du, forresten?" Spurte han og snudde seg mot henne. "Frigg." Nå stakk hun også hendene i lommene. Han sukket, "Vel, Frigg. Det var egentlig flaks at jeg traff på deg, for vi legger ut på tur inatt, men jeg trenger en kvinne på skipet." Frigg rynket brynene skeptisk, "Jaha?" Nelius klukklo, "Altså, min kone er gravid og jeg skulle hatt noen til å hjelpe henne, men jeg stoler ikke på at disse lurvete mannfolka i denne havna kan oppføre seg. Jeg stoler på mannskapet mitt, men vi er i fåtall allerede." Frigg svarte ikke, men en anelse nysgjerrighet klarte hun ikke skjule. 

"Lurvete jenter, derimot." La han til tankefullt, før han blunket ertende til henne med en teaterskuespillers mimikk. "Jeg bare spøker. Men hun kunne trengt litt hjelp. Vi skal en tur til Lama Rama. Kong Rufus vil ha en koi dam, nemlig. Og jeg har fått tak i de nydeligste karpefisk." 

Frigg prøvde holde pusten rolig, men Nelius kunne nærmest høre lyden av gullmyntene klirre ut av ørene på henne. "K-kong Rufus?" Stammet hun. Nelius skjønte såpass at det var rikdommen hans hun siklet etter. "Ja, og hans ugjennomtrengelige slott." Minnet han henne på. Et lite skår i gleden. Så angret han seg litt, han ville jo tross alt ha henne med.

"Men hans bror er jo ufordragelig rik han også." Han smilte skøyersk. "Så, Frigg. Har du vært på skip før, og kunne du tenkt deg å være med meg og min kone til Lama Rama?" 

Frigg tenkte seg ikke om engang, hun hørte fortsatt bare gullmyntene i hodet, "Ja!" Og de begge lyste opp i mørket av en barnlig glede før de nesten løp om kapp ombord Juno.


End file.
